Nothing
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: "It's nothing. Absolutely nothing." I didn't believe her. Alice and Bella didn't get to Edward on time, and this is the result. Canon pairings, no main one. One-Shot


"Do you know that vampires can cry?" Alice asked me, randomly. I looked up at her, before nodding slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just wondered if you knew." She stated, before walking off. Some part of me didn't believe her.

* * *

The blank look on Alice's face told us she was having a vision. When she pulled out of it, she looked quite upset.

"It's nothing. Absolutely nothing." She told us, but the last part was more to herself. I didn't believe her, and I don't think Jasper did, either. She gave us a weak smile, and ran off, chasing some deer. I chuckled.

* * *

When we got back, she told us to stay downstairs, and not to do anything as she checked for something. When she came back, she told us to go to our rooms, and read the letters on our beds. I collected my letter, and went to the library to read it.

_Rosalie_  
_I've left forks. I've gone away. I don't want anyone to follow me. Please don't search for me. I can't stay here, with your family. I am the reason your brother is dead, and you hate me._  
_I'm so sorry I can't stay. I'm living my life as a human, like Edward wished for me to do. I'm sorry._  
_Goodbye._

I was stunned. A single teardrop on the paper told me this was written weeks ago, but only placed today. That's what Alice saw. Her leaving.

* * *

We all read the letters, some were the same, some were more personal, like Jasper's one, and Emmett's one. Alice didn't have one, as she admitted she knew a few weeks ago, and was just waiting for her to leave.

* * *

It's been a few years since Bella left us, and we moved away, to Alaska, to stay with our cousins. A few days ago, Alice had a vision. When she broke out of it, she smiled up at us like nothing could change her good mood. When Jasper asked her what she saw, her grin faltered slightly as she whispered the words that changed our lives.

"It's nothing. Absolutely nothing." I didn't believe her.

* * *

Epiphanies... Most people saw them as wondrous things, a sudden and glorious insight to the unknown. Not everyone realized that some epiphanies were not so kind, that some epiphanies were filled with horror and shame.

* * *

Tears slipped down Alice's face as she sat on the family room couch, her hands folded. She refused to tell us what was wrong, telling us it was nothing. No one believed her this time. After some convincing she stood and yelled at us.

"Bella is trying to kill herself, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? The truth? Well I'll tell you everything, then! Bella married a guy, had kids, and they died three days ago! She has nothing to live for, anymore, because of her decision ten years ago!"

The truth stung, and I realized what this family had done. What I did. I told my brother of Bella's fake death, and when he died, she had nothing else, because everyone else had left her. And we let her leave us. I caused all this pain. It's all my fault. And it has taken me ten years to realize it.

"You took your time, didn't you." Alice stated, another tear slipping down her face. She looked away, and I now understood why she kinda hated me, for what I had done.

* * *

"Alice, please. Let's go and help her. I'm begging you!" My husband begged.

"No, Emmett, because if we save her, then we are just subjecting her to more pain in her life, and I'm not about to do that to my sister. I lied to you. All of you. I did have a letter, but I was ordered not to share it, unless this happens." She whispered, passing the old letter to me.

_Alice_  
_You already know what I've done. Do me a favour, please. Don't come after me. If I get married, stay with your family. If I have kids, stay away. If I decide that I want to die, don't interfere, just let it happen. And keep your family away from me. But when I die, every single one of you can come to my funeral. I'm sorry.  
You will always be my sister. That's a promise_  
_Goodbye, Alice._

* * *

We sat in the back row at her funeral. I had a dry face, everyone else let the tears roll silently down her cheeks. When the service finished, we stayed, and watched her be laid to rest. When I saw her gravestone, I cried, too.

_Isabella Marie Swan_  
_1987-2019_  
_"I never gave much thought about how I would die."_

"I'm sorry. For everything. I never hated you. Rest in peace, my sister." I whispered, pressing my lips to the rock.


End file.
